A fan girl wish that comes true
by I'm A PureEvil
Summary: Three extremely weird fan girls, fall into the Naruto world... each has her own issue... things will get messy...Narutoxoc, Gaaraxoc, ItachiSasukexoc.... DISCONTINUED until edited.
1. Falling on the anime

Hello! It's Dani-chan and I'm back with a Naruto story that I think I will B updating normally (cuz I kinda have a suitable and normal-ish plot) well…anywho, I hope u'll enjoy this one, cuz I'm trying to go with more funny things in the story, and not so… following the characters actual behavior, u know, they're gonna be a little OCC-ish, cuz I can't work with people who have a stick stuck up their ass…

Wanna know something cooooool, today, I saw a gay people wedding!!!

Well, I was with my parents friends and they have 3 daughters around my age, so our parents were sooo mad, we made then stay until we saw the couple kiss, and then we squeaked like some crazy fan girls….GREAT!!! A hot guy kissing another hot guy is sooo…..HOT!!!

* * *

Ellie and Rin sat on the sofa in Rin's living room, each hugging different doll, which represent on of the characters in their favorite anime, Naruto.

Ellie was hugging a little 'Itachi' doll, and Rin was hugging and choking a 'Naruto' doll.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!! Are they finally going to meet Sasgay?" Rin squeaked happily, making Ellie sigh "yeah, yeah".

You see, the two girls were watching Naruto Shippuuden, aka; Naruto 'all grown up' (Ragrats…).

Right now they were watching episode 1, when Sakura, Naruto and Yamato (the guy who replace Kakashi) run out to Sai (the dude who replace Sasuke).

"Oh yeah!" Rin yelled and then squeaked, burying her head in the doll, "Naru-chan is sooo cute!" she mumbled, Ellie was simply giggling to herself.

"Who is that dude anyway? The guy who looks like Sasuke?" Rin asked Ellie, because she was one of the many people who read the manga and watching the anime from time to time, so she knew what's up.

"The Sasuke wannabe in Sai, that really is Sasuke's replacement" Ellie answered "oh…and what about the older dude?" Rin asked again "he's Kakashi's replacement" Ellie answered again "oh…but what happe...", "that's a spoiler for you", "oh" Rin oh-ed again.

After a few awkward moments of silent, where the two stared at the television, a weird with light covered the two girls.

"What the hell???" Ellie screamed "cool! This is like in fan fictions when the main OC are being sucked into the show from the TV… AWESOME!"

(Oh! I wonder why you say that?!)

Rin beamed, not really caring what is happening around her.

After a second all that was left was some drool on the sofa and the dolls, which were forgotten in the panic/ excitement.

XX **IN THE NARUTO WORLD** XX

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Rin screamed as she fell from the sky, next to her she could see Ellie, but Ellie, unlike her, was laughing her ass off.

"Ellie! Why are you laughing? We're gonna die!" she yelled at the laughing girl paniclly, 'maybe she's on crack and she didn't told me???' Rin thought worriedly, 'maybe she lost her mind because all of that white light?' she asked herself again.

"I…I always wanted…wanted to do this!" Ellie laugh out an answer, making Rin frown.

"I always knew you were a little whacked, but not an EMO! You always wanted to committee a suicide? That the weirdest thing I heard you say!" Rin yelled, wondering what's up with her friend that just laughed even harder now.

After a while the two reached the trees, bump, thump, boom, crash, the girls slide down from the trees, with the branches slowing them down. "awwwww!" both girls grunted as the hit the ground.

"We're not dead…" Rin came to realization and said with amazed voice, "WE'RE NOT DEAD!!!" she screamed again, making some birds fly away in fear and Ellie start crying from laugher.

After the five minutes it took the girls to calm down, they decided to look around, "hey Ellie, do you really think that we in the Naruto world?" Rin asked as she broke a branch that hit her face…twice! "I don't know, but I sure hope so".

Ellie grinned "again, I always wanted to do this" she said as she bended her knees extremely low and jumped, and went flying up to a big tree branch, "aw! That hurts" she whined in pain again, this time, it was Rin's turn to laugh.

"SO COOL, I can fly jump!" Ellie said in awe, making Rin grin (oh, it rhymes!)

"Do you think we can find Naru- Chan?" Rin asked her bruised friend.

"NARUTO-KUN" Ellie scream was heard though every part of the forest, it's a shame that in that moment, Naruto WASN'T in the forest.

Ellie jumped off the branch she was stuck on and start running in some random direction, with Rin hot on her trail.

"Wait idiot! Don't jump so high" Rin yelled as Ellie started jumping higher and higher by each jump.

"You should try this, it's so much fun!" Ellie screamed back at Rin's running form

"You can break something" Rin yelled worryingly

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Ellie turned back in mid-air.

"Stupid El, watch out there is a hole…" Rin screamed a warning when she saw the huge hole in the ground, which by the way, Ellie was 'flying' above.

Ellie looked down and saw Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Yamato in the giant hole, with a very messy floor. "Rin! I found him" the girl yelled happily, making the four people beneath her look up at her.

"Wait…" she said to herself, "if they're down there that means that…" Ellie turned in air to see Sasuke, and with her special luck, exactly at her landing spot.

"Oh crap…" she mumbles "Rin! How do you turn this thing off??" she cried desperately for help, but only got a smirk in return 'ohhh… she's gonna pay for this!' she thought angrily.

_Thump_ she landed straight in Sasuke's strong arms, but immediately pushed away, which made her fall down from the little 'cliff' Sasuke was standing on.

She pushed with her legs horizontally and flew straight into Rin's open arms, which jumped down while Ellie landed in Sasuke's arms.

"I think it touched Sasuke, Rin" Ellie cried in Rin's ear.

Mine while Naruto and the others were staring at the two girls that fell in, exactly when they finally met Sasuke, "who the hell are you?" Sakura yelled out at them.

"Omigod! Is it bubblegum head that is yelling at us?" Rin squeaked again, though it was a pretty angry squeak, "hmmm…yeah" Ellie answered quietly "is she still hitting Naru-Chan?", nod-nod.

Then, Rin turned around, ready to kick some Sakura sorry ass, but as soon as she saw a certain blond teen, she forgot all about the Sakura problem, and her eyes widen.

"Ellie- Chan, Ellie-Chan" Rin start rocking Ellie by the sleeve, 'Ellie-CHAN??? What the hell?' Ellie thought to herself, "its Naru-Chan" she mewled.

"Naru-Chan?" everybody repeated, well, everyone besides Sasuke and Ellie, that were having a staring contest, at least that's how that looked for an outside person.

"Yup!" Rin beamed, for some reason she had the erg to answer the rhetorical question, that wasn't really a question, "and he's even cuter in personal" she continued.

"Rin, you can't act like that! They'll think your crazy!" Ellie commented after breaking the contest with Sasuke.

"I think it's too late, we already think she's weird" Sai said 'happily', his smile made chills run though the girls' bodies.

Ellie- now stoned turned to Rin, "I liked it better when he had no expression on that pretty face of his" she whispered in the other girl's ear.

"Who are you?" they all heard Sasuke ask calmly, and all of them look at him.

"We're Naru-Chan's fan club" Rin answered, she sounded extremely serious (seriously!).

She made Ellie sigh in annoyance and slap her hand on her face, Yamato and Sakura's jaws reach the ground, Sai smiled and Sasuke…well, him being Sasuke and an Uchiha, only stared really hard at the girl.

Naruto was frozen ' did that girl just said MY fan club???', "Oh yeah! I got my own fan club!!!" he beamed.

(Of course you do! Your club! Though u have some more fan clubs, u and more people fan club…hihihi).

"I am NOT, I repeat; AM NOT in Naruto-kun's fan club!!!" Ellie said firmly "your name is third on the list" Rin said in a matter of fact tone.

"You know Mai wrote it there!" Ellie complained

"True, true" Rin said thoughtfully.

"Who are you?" Sasuke repeated.

"We are leaving" Ellie said as she grabbed the back of Rin's shirt and start pulling her away from the people surrounding them.

It took some time to realization sink, because after 19 seconds Rin noticed she was pulled away from the cute blond.

"NO WAIT!!! I DIDN'T GET HUG NARU-CHAN!!!" Rin screamed in frustration and pulled against Ellie's dragging away hand.

"Okay!" Ellie said as she let go of Rin's shirt, "go hug your Naru-Chan" she sighed again.

"YAY!" Rin jumped the poor boy and start rocking him and choking him and grinding her face against his.

It took five minutes before Ellie got pissed and pulled the crazy girl away from the suffocating blond, "that's enough" she said and walked in front of the taller girl, and in front of Naruto, and bowed.

That action made everybody's eyes pop out of their sockets, fly around their heads and come back through their noses, with Sasuke and Rin's excluded.

Sasuke, whose eyes become narrow and Rin that froze, "El-Chan, what are..." Rin was cut off by Ellie, "I always wanted to meet you" the bowing girl said firmly.

She made Rin jump in creepiness 'whoa, she's serious' she thought.

"I'm Alinna, you can call me Ellie, and that weirdo is Rin" Ellie said as she straightened up, "Nice to meet you" she grinned.

Naruto grinned back "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you too" he paused to take a breath (for no real reason) and continued right away, "Could you and Rin-Chan stop calling me Naru-Chan? I'm a guy for gods' sake" Naruto whined.

"But you are so cute" Ellie said and hugged Naruto, not like Rin, but more gently.

She whispered in his ear "you know the chidori thing Sasuke got, now he can do it all over his body, so don't touch him for long" and let go of the blond teen, who looked at her in a weird way, she only looked at him, put her tongue out and winked.

She also turned to the blond's three comrades, "Sakura, Yamato, Sai" she said as she turned to each on and nodded her head in the general direction of the said person.

"How do you know our names?!" Captain Yamato growled at the extremely polite girl (only to strangers and people she respects though).

Rin put her finger on her lips and winked (U think there is something wrong with their eyes?…) "it's a secret" she said seductively, making the adult's eyes narrow dangerously,

"Yeah" Ellie confirmed "cause if we'll tell you, you'll freak out" she then jumped from rock to rock until she reached in front of Sasuke, only still stood down at the same level as the others, and then, she bowed.

-X-X- **BACK IN OUR WORLD**-X-X-

"Guys, are you there?" Mai yelled as she walked into the living room, "guys?" she repeated when she saw the abandoned dolls 'It's not like Rin to leave her Naru-Chan doll alone' she thought to herself, then she noticed the TV, "What the hell?", the TV screen was all white.

So… Mai went closer to the TV and tried hitting it, but suddenly a white light streaked again (the attack the white light), it surrounded Mai, and after a second, the white light disappeared and Mai with it.

-X-X- **NARUTO WORLD** –X-X-

"Oh my god I'm gonna die, Oh my god I'm gonna die, OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIE!!!" Mai screamed as she fell from the sky, and as Rin and Ellie, she had a soft landing too.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked herself and looked around, but all she could see was a green, lively forest, no house, no living room and no TV. She decided to look around.

When she looked around her, she could see a trail of fallen leaves in large amounts and small broken braches.

"What's the worst that could happen?" she asked herself, as she walked though the woods, 'maybe a tiger will eat me? Or my body will be crushed to pieces by a huge gorilla?' she thought to herself in curiosity.

Now running, Mai approached a huge hole-ish canyon, on the opposite edge stood a figure that Mai couldn't identify, because she didn't have her glasses at the moment.

So she looked down and her eyes popped out at what she saw.

She saw not only her two best friends, but also four characters from her most favorite anime show, Naruto.

She recognized the people, Naru-Chan, one of her favorite characters, Sai, Yamato and pink head Sakura.

Her eyes followed Ellie as the girl jumped from boulder to boulder, this scene reminded her of something…'hmmm…' she wondered, 'oh, right! This is when Naruto and the others meet Sasuke!' she realized.

'But how the hell did I end up here??? And Ellie and Rin are here too? What the hell!' she thought madly.

Then, she jumped down into the hole, and with cool and undiscovered yet skills she landed on four, rolled over and stood up, "if my calculation are correct, and the messed up Kakashi team is behind me, the person Ellie is heading to is…" she said to herself , 'Sasuke…'.

She ran, skipped and jumped, in her way to Ellie, she could hear a familiar voice, "Who is THAT?" the voice shouted, but she didn't turn to look, and besides, she knew who it was.

"Mai, what are you…" she also heard Rin, one of her best friends, start to ask, but she only run pass her, so Rin didn't have the chance to finish the question.

When Mai reached Ellie, the shorter girl was bowing.

If you looked at the two girls, you would see anything similar between the two.

One was tall, one was short.

One had a blond hair, the other had black.

One had brown eyes, the other had amber.

One cheerful, one prideful.

Boyish and girly.

Pink and black.

Light-ish and dark.

Ying and yang.

… Well, you get the point, but with all those differences, the two are sisters.

"What are you doing?" Mai asked panting.

"Oh, you got here as well" Ellie said, getting up.

"I told you not to bow to anyone!" Mai almost yelled.

"Humph" the black haired girl humped, (Yes! She's humph-ing!) and put the hand into her jeans' front pockets.

"I'm not really asking you what to do. Last time I checked, you weren't my boss"

Ellie said unnerved, making Mai visibly flinch.

"MAIIIIII!!!" A crazy beast ran up to the upset girl, the crazy beast was in the form of a fifth teen years old girl with a short black hair and a crazy smile, that beast jumped the poor Mai, that wasn't ready for the tall girl, and was tackled to the ground.

"That gotta hurt" Ellie said smirking to herself.

* * *

Well… that's basically the first chapter, I'm not sure what to do with the next chapter.

I have everything written, like to chapter 5… anywho, what I mean is if to put the different POV of people in this chapter (Sasuke, Naruto and Rin, but mostly Sasuke's)

Or only to continue with the rest of the story, cuz the POVs are as long as this chapter.

READ & REVIEW, people, READ & REVIEW.


	2. BaBye Sasuke, Hello Konoha

I'm was freaking writing this on a plain!!! It's was freaking 1:44 AM and I couldn't sleep!

I'm was coming back from Las Vegas! Take my advice, if you can't stand naked girls, second hand smoking, the scent of alcohol and old people gambling; go to Hawaii instead of Vegas! I went to New York New York (a hotel) and I could barely breathe!!! I think I almost passed out!!!

Anyhow, I was in the Golden Nuggets hotel… I have no idea why they call it that! I'm not even sure if they're serving nuggets! Well, as I was saying, at the pool, right in the middle, cuz the pool is kinda surrounding it, there is a big tank full with sharks and piranhas, and you could see the shark like cm away from your face! IT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!

Well, I'm had fun this summer vacation and I hope you did too…!!!

* * *

"Wow"-talking

_Wow- talking in mind_

'Wow'-thinking

**Wow- something in the mind talking**

* * *

"Now can we leave? We have to get out of here! Before we mess things up even more then we already did!?" Ellie said angrily.

"How the hell did we get to this world?" Mai asked her friends after she managed to push Rin off of her.

"Well, we got here from the TV! Hey Mai, did you know that Ellie was suicidal? She actually wanted to sky surf without a ..." Rin was yelling at the poor pissed girl that was now staring at her sister.

Ellie was looking at the two in amusement, 'this is just too funny!' she thought.

"I got here through the TV too, Rin" The blond assured her crazy friend, "and we really do need to find a way out of here, though I still don't understand why…" she turned to the shorter girl, "you were bowing to Sasuke!" she finished almost yelling, that ignored her.

"Who is she Ellie-Chan?" Naruto asked, coming closer to the three girls.

"That Mai, my sister" Ellie answered the blond teen,

"Oh my god! Rin, is that really Naru-chan?" Mai asked the short haired girl that was getting really to jump the poor blond boy again.

"Yeah!" Rin answered happily, "Isn't here cuter in person?" Rin asked the tallest girl between the new comers.

"He's adorable!!!" Mai said as she too jumped Naruto, "AHHHHHH!!!! Save me! Someone, I can't breathe! Sakura-Chan, Rin-Chan, Ellie-Chan! Someone!!!!!!!!"

Naruto screamed for help, but instead he got… "Get off! I want to hug him too!" another hugging/choking girl on his neck, because Rin decided to join in.

"You all will have to come with us to the village!" Yamato said, "You all know too much!" he tried to give a reason for his actions (what a loserrrr!!!).

"That's why we need out, cause Rin, Mai and I know things about a lot of people, that shouldn't be reviled yet, especially in front of two individuals present" Ellie tried to get away from the annoying adult, 'god I hate adults! They always think they know it all!!!' Ellie thought to herself.

'**Well, what did you expect when YOU were acting like miss-know-it-all' **a voice in her head answered,

_What the hell? Who are you? Are you my conscience?_

**'Relax, you can say I'm something like a conscience **' the voice answered

_If you are my concise, why did you decide to show up now?_ Ellie asked the voice suspiciously.

'**I told you, I'm not exactly your conscience, and I can talk to you only in this world**' the voice explained itself.

_Well then, do you have a name?_

'**My name is Ryuokyu'**.

The voice answered, **'and I think you need to pay attention, the pink head girl has been calling you for a few minutes now**' Ryuokyu chuckled.

_Wha, thank for saying!_ Ellie though sarcastically,

'**No problem** **kid**'

_Oh shut up! _Ellie grunted in her mind and heard Sakura's annoying voice call her name.

"…llie….ie…Ellie!" Sakura looked totally pissed, "yeah?" Ellie answered, not even looking at the pink headed girl.

The two girls chuckled, "give it up pink head!" Mai said "She's a rather mean person" Rin warned, but Sakura paid no heed.

"What do you know?!?!?" she screeched, "hmph, none of YOU'RE goddamn business, that's what" Ellie replied and turned back to her two friends "come on guys, we're getting out" she growled.

"I've already told you, you are coming to Konoha!" Yamato yelled at the three.

"And I've already told you, we're -----"

"Maybe we should consider this, you know! This could be so cool!" Mai beamed "yeah, yeah!!!" Rin agreed instantly.

Ellie sighed, 'why can't they see that this is dangerous for both us and Konoha?'

'**Hahaha, your girls are weird!**' Ryuokyu laughed in her mind.

_This is not funny! Those two together can cause more trouble then even I can!_

**'That's really reassuring!'**

"I can't believe I'm the younger of all of us" Ellie slapped her forehead, "YUPPIE!!! WE'RE GOING TO KONOHA!!!" Rin start dancing in circles and landed on Naruto, who, in surprise stumbled backward and fall right on his 'behind' with Rin hugging him, making the blond blush.

"I think it's necessary to repeat, HE IS OLDER THEN YOU ARE!!!" Rin roared and pulled Rin off of Naruto, and smacked her over head.

"Ouchhhhh" Rin whined "hmph" Ellie folded her armed over her chest.

"We'll go" Mai suddenly said, and added "because we don't have anywhere else to go, for now" when Ellie sent her a glare.

"You know what, fine" Ellie shot "but the consequences on you, big sis" then she smirked "this is gonna be interesting"

**'I can't help but to agree with you'** Ryuokyu nodded in her mind.

As a strong wind suddenly started, a high voice (male, possibly got a kick in the balls to reach such a high pitch…) interrupt the VERY intelligent conversation.

"Sasuke-Kun, what is taking you so long" a man with flawing black hair (what does he was it with?) and glowing golden eyes appeared next to Sasuke, "nothing" the teen said emptily.

Ellie look at Orochimaru sharply, along with Rin and Mai, but she unlike the others, even though a kunai at the older man, which took everyone by surprise, even Sasuke and Orochimaru, the girl had a hidden kunai? But the weapon wasn't aimed at Orochimaru, is was aimed to Kabuto, that appeared to Orochimaru's left one second after Ellie through the Kunai, so Kabuto, didn't noticed the kunai that was about to pierced his right side of his upper chest, and the gray(?!) haired guy hissed in pain.

There was total silence when people calculated their next moves until Rin yelled:

"Oh My God! How and when did you get the kunai? How did you know Kabuto will be there? (Mai fell over and Ellie slapped her face again, _she's just spilling knowledge like crazy_) and you still have those mad skills!!!"

"Hmm…"Orochimaru voiced "that's one interesting girl there" he said turning to Sasuke and smirking to himself.

"Who are you girl?" the old man (he's freaking 53!!!) asked Ellie. But before she could answer Mai jumped "none of your business snake freak!!!" she yelled, the two girls that stood next to her start giggling and whispering between themselves.

"Look whose talking, she basically a snake addict"

"Yeah I know, her room is like a shelter for unwanted snakes"

"Unwanted? She's just colleting them from wherever she finds them"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Even if they are poisonous!" Ellie smiled evilly

"WHAAAAAAA???????????????????????!!!" Rin whined/screamed, a few bird in the forest took off.

"What's the big deal!?" Mai said "I like them!!!"

"Well, I like tigers, foxes and wolves, but you don't see me keeping them in my bed"

"Noooooooo" Mai said sarcastically, "just few foxes under the bed!"

"Were you in my room?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"I told you to stay out of there!"

"I'm your big sister! I'm NOT asking you!"

"I like unicorns!" Rin popped out in the middle of the fight.

"Rin you dumb ass! Unicorns do not exist!" the two yelled at the happy girl

"oh! So now you agree with each other" Rin yelled as well.

Then Ellie just turned her back to her two friend and jumped, and flew higher and higher until she reached the ground level (cuz the hole was like, deeper in the ground)

She landed quietly, "don't you all have anything better to do?" she said calmly, with her hands in her pockets, "like maybe to kill a few people" she turned to Orochimaru's group, "and whatever, we'll go to Konoha with you" she turned to Yamato's group.

"So cool!" Rin sobbed as she looked up at Ellie, but Orochimaru's voice interrupted Rin's happiness, "we'll meet again, girl" He hissed, and a twirl of leaves in a strong wind circled the three evil bastards.

"Don't count on it!" both Mai and Rin shouted while Ellie only shrugged "whateves"

**'Someone seems rather interested in you'** she head Ryuokyu laugh in her head

_That's not the first, believe me_ she sighed and he chuckled.

"Wait Sasuke!!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled as the three (evil bastards) disappear.

"Noooo!" Naruto fell on the ground sobbing (?) "I failed again" he cried out.

Sakura looked at where Sasuke just stood, Yamato was switching his gaze from Ellie, to Rin to Mai and Sai just stood there, spacing out.

"Crying won't bring him back, Naruto" Sakura said harshly, causing Naruto to look up "don't worry, we'll get him next time, together" she turned and smiled at him, her eyes glazing from the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Don't cry Naru-chan" Rin whisper as she kneeled next to the blond "always smile, because the smile is the one that gives you hope, not the tears" she smiled kindly and hugged him gently.

The two stood up, and Rin ruffled Naruto's all ready messy hair, "smile, you'll see Sasuke again for sure" she grinned as Naruto smiled slowly "and next time" she beamed "I'm sure you'll kick his sorry little Uchiha ass!" she finished yelling.

"YEAH!" Naruto joined her and raised him fist over his air, looking at where Sasuke just stood. 'I swear Sasuke, I come and get you, I won't let Orochimaru have you, even if I have to break every bone in your body and drag you to Konoha in little pieces' he whispered in his mind.

"Come on, we have to report back to Tsunade" Yamato signed, "hai, captain-Yamato" Sakura replied. "Let's go Naruto" Sai smiled at Naruto.

"I'll guess that you will come quietly with us" The oldest of the ninja's said, the three new girls looked at the ninja's, each one from her own different perspective.

'YAY!!! We're going to actually be in Konoha! Wait 'till I tell Shelly, she would die' the short hair girl squeaked.

'How the hell did we get here???' the blond thought.

'How are we getting out?' the black haired one wondered.

"Yeah, we don't anything better to do" Ellie shrugged and jumped down, landing next to Naruto and Sai.

The seven walked to Konoha in complete silent. Besides few tries of Rin trying to jump Naruto, everything went fine, of course, Naruto was almost suffocated to death by the crazy short beast. Sai was able to explain his action a little bit to the Captain, that said that he is not the one to decide what to do, Sai didn't look worried though, he was rather expressionless (OMG that's just soooooooooo… obvious…) and was now walking quietly with the group.

Ellie was thinking, she couldn't help but feel a little happy about the whole weird situation, even if it was extremely wrong for really people to enter into an anime world, she read enough fanfics to know this could be fun, but also change a lot of things.

She also thought about this Ryuokyu thing that talked to her. Why did he talk to her now? What was he? Was he a demon? If he is, how could she have a demon on her? She'd been in this world for only, what? An hour? How could she a vessel if she isn't even from this universe… or world… or whatever! She just wasn't from there!

'Well' she said to herself ' better make the most out of this! This is a one chance experience, and I can't just let it go!' and the tips of her lips could be seen turning up a bit, the frown her face was wearing slowly turning into an honest smile.

Mai was thinking as well, but her thoughts weren't as serious as Ellie's, her train of thought strayed in a totally different direction. 'We are going to meet all the guys from Naruto!!! Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and maybe even Gaara-Kun!!!'. She was thinking what she would do once she would meet them, but while glancing around, she found out a smile broke free on Ellie's face, and couldn't keep her eyes off the younger girl, 'it's been so long since I saw her really smile' she thought sadly.

She couldn't resist the argue to hug her little sister, and that's what she did. She started walking slowly, falling behind the others, that were busy thinking or talking or (in Rin's case) jumping people to notice her slow pace. She was sure Ellie noticed though, ever since she knew the younger girl, she always paid attention to every little detail about everything, sometimes, without even noticing or doing it on purpose.

When she reached Ellie, she surprised everyone, especially Yamato, which was walking behind everyone, watching for any escaping girls.

The older blond girl jumped on her sister, enveloping the smaller girl in a hug.

Ellie was naturally thinner and smaller then most girls in her age, she didn't eat much normal food, but was a candy addict, well, mostly chocolate and lollipops, and it wouldn't be surprising to find at least 10 lollipops and gum packs in her pockets.

Ellie looked confused as her older sister hugged her, and blurted "get of off me", and got angry when the blond girl answered "don't feel like it!". So Ellie did the most logical thing for her to do, she poked the older girl and escaped her arms, that temporarily-she was sure- retreated from her torso.

Mai yelped, she was extremely ticklish, and her sides were her- extremely embarrassing- weak points. "Good" Ellie frowned as she ran to the front, walking next to Sai.

Rin pouted at her friend, and walked back to her older friend "Ellie-chan, you meanie!!!" she yelled at Ellie and asked Mai if she was okay. "That little bug!" Mai screeched as a reply, "don't worry Rin" she said, calming down and smiling at her short friend.

Rin was always so happy, she could never understand how her gloomy little sister befriended such a friendly person, she noticed and noted, that Ellie was always happier –'and calmer' she thought, smirking in her mind- when her best friend was around.

'She used to be happy when I was around' she added sadly.

"Did you just call Ellie, Ellie-chan?" Mai looked at Rin. The other girl just grinned and made the peace sign. "Do you like it, I thought, since we're already here, so why not? I like it" Rin explained happily, making Mai grin as well, "that's a really good idea!" she said amazed "I'm gonna use it too then!" she smiled.

When the seven reached Konoha, they were greeted by two guards.

"Yamato-san" the scarred one greeted the black haired captain. "Who are the girls?" the other guard asked impatiently. Yamato made a try to explain but Rin beat him to it. "Rin Gergo" she introduced herself, pointing on her friend she said "Mai and Ellie Nolan" she grinned, "nice to meet you".

* * *

And that's the second chapter! Please review!

I totally hate school, I hate history and I hate English in particular…grrrrrrr…

R&R!!! And u'll get a cookie and a hug!!!


	3. interrogation and a cell

Yay!!! This is faster then the rest! Y rn't any1 reviewing??? This is getting boring to write without any encouragement!!! It'll take u like what? 5 seconds to write that was nice/stupid/cute! Come on!!!

Disclaim (or whatever): I do not own Naruto, cuz if did, Itachi would probably the hokage and Naruto his dear boyfriend[sadly, I'm not sure I can write yaoi on any other lemon thingies… oh yeah! And there were a lot on smexy scenes between Naruto and both uchihas… nosebleed

* * *

_"I like work. It fascinates me. I sit and watch it for hours."_

* * *

**A fan girl wish that comes true**

_**Chapter three**_**- Questioning and the cell**

* * *

"talking"-talking 

'thinking'-thinking

* * *

The four ninjas and three fan girls correctly were standing in front of the blond big chest hokage, which was glaring at the Captain of the group. 

"Why did you bring three normal girls here, Yamato" her right eye twitched, she was about to grab a bottle of sake from her personal hideout, the only on Shizune didn't find out yet.

"Tsunade- Sama, those three girls knew Naruto and the rest of us, they also knew Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto" he said in a hurry. "You encountered Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha!" Tsunade roared, "Yes Tsunade- Sama" he said in low voice, mentally slapping himself.

"Can we go already?" Rin whined behind the captain. Ellie, Mai and she were waiting for a pizza when they were surprisingly sucked into the TV, "I'm hungry", behind her stood Naruto, Sakura and Sai, whispering to each other- but Rin couldn't hear what they were saying.

"No you can't go!" Shizune yelled, "you were brought here for a reason! Do you know why?" she asked the short girl carefully, she asked Rin yet Ellie was the one that answered "cause we know about people here?" she examined her black nails, not even looking at the brown haired woman as she said "do you have any other reasons? Because I'm hungry as well…"

'We don't have any money though' she though.

"You know what" she looked up now "we will answer your questions and you will treat us some lunch!" She put her hands together.

She wasn't really hungry but Rin was, 'so we'll have to lie, no biggy' she smirked slightly and pulled out two lollypops and a hubba bubba gum. She handed the gum to the one who called herself her big sister, and one of the lollypops to her best friend, which was jumping up and down happy while opening the wrapper and putting the candy in her mouth. She also heard a little 'thanks' as Mai opened the gum and threw it into her mouth, staffing the wrapper in her pocket.

"You'll have to answer some questions first and then we'll see" Tsunade said thoughtfully, 'who are these girls? I've never seen them before? No headband, weird clothes'.

"Fine" said Ellie as she played with her lollypop, she walked up to Tsunade's desk, pulled a chair, sat and put her legs on the desk.

She wore a black and white DC boys shoes, with some writing on them. Her ripped dark blue skinny jeans tucked in partly. Her top was a huge black jacket that has an 'I called your boyfriend gay and then he hit me with his purse!', Rin made her buy it, 'she couldn't stop laughing though'. She had different colours hair bends on her right, while on her left one she had her watch.

'Those are the weirdest shoes I've ever seen' was the thought that crossed all of the ninjas' minds one Ellie put her legs up.

"Come on, ask your questions" Ellie rushed Tsunade, "GET YOU FEET OFF MY TABLE" the old blond woman yelled. Everybody unconsciously rubbing their ears.

Tsunade noticed her anger problem 'Count to ten' she told herself, taking deep breath.

Ellie took her feet off the table only to turn in her chair so her back is leaned on the armrest and swung her legs over the other one.

"Come on, we don't have the whole day" Mai suddenly said, sick from being in this pretty plain- she had to admit office, when she could walk around Konoha with Naru-Chan.

Tsunade sighed "First of all, your names?"

"Rin Gergo"

"Mai Nolan"

"Ellie Nolan"

'Sisters ha?" the hokage wondered ' they don't look a like'.

"What village are you from?"

Ellie took the liberty to answer- or lie, depends how you look at it.

"We are travelers, we've been passing though the forest were we were robbed" she look Tsunade straight in the eye, no blinking and holding her gaze steady.

Tsunade was frowning 'Travelers? Still doesn't explain how they knew Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke or any of Konoha's ninjas… and not even those weird clothes they're wearing'.

"You knew of Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto, how?from where?" she said harshly, hoping to scare the girl into talking, but the only thing Ellie did was smirk slightly.

Rin was ready to jump and answer, but Mai held her down.

"When you travel you hear a lot of things. Of course we heard of Orochimaru and his assistant will visited the mist. As for Uchiha Sasuke" she said slow and thoughtfully "who hasn't?"

Rin, who was too lazy to read the manga, was sure that the bubblegum head behind her will start singing how great Sasuke is…or was? And was quite surprised when she just started another one of those annoying whispering conversation with Naru-chan again.

"I see…" Tsunade said in her normal harsh tone, not really believing any of this.

"I want you to take these girls to Ichiraku, Naruto" she turned.

Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor, why did he have to treat them??? "baaaaa-chan!" he whined-a vain popped on Tsunade's forehead- every body in the room took a few steps back, Ellie got out of the way and moved to the nearest wall. "Why do I have to buy the food? Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" CRASH, BOOM, CRACK "OWWWWWWW!!!" Naruto cried from the wall out side of the hokage's office, "I told you not to call me that!!!!" she roared causing Naruto to whimper. "Naru-chan!" Rin and Mai called in concern and ran out off the room, to peel the poor Naruto that from the force of Tsunade's punch got into the wall.

After they managed to get Naruto out of the wall, they dragged him out of the Hokage building.

"Come on Naru-Chan! Show us around" Mai grinned and Rin found her way back to his neck.

Ellie didn't leave Tsunade's office yet. She was looking around the room, playing with her lollypop as if she was five, twisting, sucking and licking it, observing every person in the room. "Tsunade- sama" she once again walked up to Tsunade, passing Yamato without second glance, "do you think it is possible for us to become ninja of the Leaf village?" she asked, Tsunade look at the girl in front of her, she did not trust her yet, but this could be a good opportunity, those girls could make good ninjas, and new ninjas were needed more then ever in the village. "Will see, meanwhile, do you have a place to stay? You can't continue you traveling" Tsunade said sharply "with no money or things". 'Well, thanks for stating the obvious' Ellie rolled her eyes mentally.

"No"

"here" Tsunade threw a key into Ellie's hands, while Ellie caught with an ease, "and there is the address, I'm sure Naruto will show you the way" said the blond as she handed the girl a little note, 'building 14, west region, floor 2, apartment number 22' Ellie read, trying to memorize. "Thank you Tsunade-sama" she said as walked out of the room slowly, putting the paper into her jacket's pocket, pulling the hood over her head.

Suddenly unfamiliar music played in the room, exactly when Ellie was in the door way. She groaned in annoyance as she pulled up her huge jacket to reveal the pockets in her jeans and a nice red part of a shirt.

Ellie pulled out her cell phone, it said Kyle. 'He always chooses the most unsuitable time to call' she growled to herself and walked out of the room faster.

"What do you want Kyle?" she asked her boy-best-friend "what's up El?" he asked with his annoying cheerful voice, "didn't I just asked what do you want?" she repeated 'remind me again why I'm friends with this dude?'

"Come on El, don't be like that, I wanted to come and I got pizza" he said/whined, 'that's why! He's adorable and useful!' she smiled kindly, "did your mom made it?" she asked happily, totally forgetting about her anger from before. "Yeah!" he beamed, she could hear him jump on the other side of the line, "Listen dude" she said in her serious tone "this is serious" she explain, only because he was used to her cold tone. He quiet down, now is listening to what she has to say.

She looked around, just to check in there is anyone around her and said "We got sucked into the Naruto world" she whispered, she didn't hear anything from Kyle from a few seconds.

Kyle on the other side on the line was considering the chance his best girl gone nuts "are you stoned Ellie?" he asked her, "no! You nutcase!" she hissed at him.

"Are you high on sugar? Too much candy perhaps?" he tried again, getting a growl as an answer. "Okay..." he said slowly "wanna explain now?", Ellie sighed "we were starting to watch Naruto, me and Rin, when the whole screen turned white, and the next thing we know we are falling through the sky, straight into a forest. Then we saw Sasuke, Naruto, and few other people, then Mai came, and now we're in Konoha" she said in a hurry.

She was sure Kyle was thinking about sending her to a shrink. "You know what" the girl said, "I'll send you a picture, wait a second" she walked into one of the rooms, hoping to find a window or something. Instead, she found Kakashi. He was sleeping on a bed in the room; 'probably healing after the battle with Diedara' she thought and took a picture of him. She sent it to Kyle, "wow! Cool! So you are really in the anime???" he said in an excitement, Ellie snorted.

"Go to Rin's house and see if you can figure out a way to get us out of here!" she yelped quietly as she left the room quietly, hoping not to wake the injured Kakashi.

"Okay, no problem" Kyle said happily.

"Thanks! You the best" Ellie grinned, and even if he couldn't see it, Kyle knew she did. She sent him a kiss (sound) and hung up.

Exiting the building, she noticed a trail left on the sandy ground, 'probably from Rin being dragged behind Naruto-Kun the whole way to the ramen stand'. She followed it and eventually reached the Ichiraku Ramen stand, not in yet and she could still hear Rin squeaking over something again.

* * *

I hoped u liked this one… I thinking if I should send another dude into the anime… it could be cool though! Cuz some1 will b jealous of their [hmm hmm relationship! 

Read and review! It HELPS MOTIVATE ME!!!

R&R


End file.
